


Prompt 16

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ankle injuries, Dorks in Love, M/M, Muscular Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nosebleed, Prompt Fic, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Volleyball Dorks in Love, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi gives Kei a piggyback ride
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Prompt 16

Kei limps off the court, finding that taking steps on his right foot, is excruciating. He grits his teeth and sits down, taking deep, calming breaths. He moans in pain and softly removes his shoe. 

Ukai tells them to resume drills and goes to Kei's side. 

"I think I may have twisted my ankle." Kei breaths out, gently examining his ankle. 

"Hitoka, can you get Kei some ice?" Ukai asks as Takeda brings Kei a chair. 

Yachi nods and runs off nervously. Tadashi side eyes this situation nervously, unsure of what happened to his boyfriend's ankle. He receives a ball for Tanaka and looks away quickly to see Kei sitting in a chair face tinged in pain. In that quick moment Tanaka shouts his name, pulling his attention away from the blonde boy's situation. Tadashi's eyes focus on the ball barreling towards his face at a high speed. 

"Shit." He mutters before the ball collides with his nose. 

He takes a few, involuntary steps back from the power of the spike. The ball hits the floor and Tadashi's hand instinctively goes up to his nose. He indeed finds warm blood pouring. 

"Oi, Yamaguchi, get off the court!" Ukai yells, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Yamaguchi nods, trying to catch the blood in his hands stupidly. He stumbles off the court, taking his dazed place by his boyfriend. Tadashi wipes the blood on his practice shirt, it already stained with drops of blood. 

Kei laughs sarcastically. "I saw you getting distracted Tadashi. Now your nose is bleeding."

"In fact it is." he responds, still catching his blood in his red hands, the viscous liquid being smeared all over Tadashi's face in his rapid effort to not get blood on the floor. 

Takeda is suddenly by Tadashi's side, holding a paper towel, "Here you go, you two should probably go get checked out by doctors." He comments, looking at the two. 

Kei nods "We will." 

The teacher walks away, only to be replaced by Yachi with a bag of ice. "Yamaguchi? What happened?"

Yamaguchi laughs bitterly, "I wasn't paying attention and Tanaka spiked a ball into my face." 

"Do you need ice?" She asks frantically. 

"No, I'm fine, I just have to sit out until it stops bleeding." 

"The way it's looking, that won't be for a while." Kei says, gratefully taking the ice and placing it on his ankle. 

"Shuttup Kei." he sighs, trying not to acknowledge the fact blood is drying on his lips. "Hey Yachi?" 

She looks at the bloody boy and quirks her head to the side. "Yea?" 

"Can you do me a huge favor and get Kei and I's bags from the locker room, our lockers are 234 and 235." 

"Sure! I'll be right back!" 

"Thank you!" he calls, leaning on Kei's thigh. 

"Are you okay Tadashi?" he asks, truly concerned about him, considering the amount of blood all over the boy. 

"I should be asking you that babe!" he rebuttals, looking up at him. "What happened to your ankle?" 

"I twisted it, it should be fine though, so don't go worrying your stupid freckled little head." he says, ruffling his hair. 

"Stupid? You're a dick Kei." 

"I am." Kei leans down, his face centimeters away from Tadashi's red lips. 

Tadashi's leans in for a kiss but Kei moves his head out of the way. 

"Kei what th-" 

Kei kisses his forehead and then his cheek bones. "I didn't want to get blood on my lips." 

Yachi happily gives the two their bags and returns to their coach's side. The two injured boys sit there talking until Ukai calls practice, forcefully ushering them away. 

"I think I'm gonna have a bruise." Tadashi says standing up. 

"I can't walk." He looks up at his bloody mess of a boyfriend, tying the ice to his ankle. 

He picks up their bags and kneels down. "Get on my back you lameass." 

Kei chuckles and does so, wrapping his legs around his waist. Kei takes the bags and holds them happily. 

"We should go to a clinic tomorrow, to get checked out." Tadashi notes, standing up from his position, kneeling. 

Tadashi walks Kei out of the gym. 

"I remember when you used to give me piggy back rides all the time because I was so small. I miss childhood, you know." 

"I don't, I'm perfectly fine with us right now, I wouldn't want to go back." Tadashi looks behind him, trying to see Kei's face. "I like you now because you're more confident and you have more freckles now and you're all muscular and that's really hot. Not that I didn't love you back then." 

Tadashi blushes and laughs, he loves when Kei rambles about things he loves. Kei sets his chin on Tadashi's head. "When you hit puberty I was terrified you'd be taller than me, you were growing so fast." Kei laughs loudly. 

Tadashi loves that Kei is able to let down his walls and laugh as unrestricted as he sees fit and joke around and show Tadashi as much love as he pleases. 

"I don't think I could ever be taller than you. You're a giant." 

"You do realize that you're not much shorter than me?" 

"Yea whatever." 

Kei rolls his eyes and chuckles. Happiness courses through him softly and he sets his cheek against Tadashi's soft hair.


End file.
